Worst Mistake
by Debz xx1999
Summary: Meet Rose Hathaway, a 21 year old girl with a promising future as a singer who had a lot to look forward to, until she met Dimitri Belikov. 2 months after working as his temporary assistant, she finds herself pregnant. Now running for her life, her fiance won't rest until he kills her...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_30__th__ August 2010_

I was running. Faster than I had ever run in my life; I had no idea where I was going, I just _knew _that I needed to run. Tears fell from my eyes, as I remembered that one night, the night that would change my life forever.

-Flashback-

"**Oh my God." **

**I stared at the pregnancy test in my left hand, and when I saw a pink plus sign, I felt tears run down my face, ruining my mascara. Thank God I wasn't in a public bathroom.**

"**Congrats Rose, you're going to be a mommy!"giggled Lissa as she hugged me, and for the first time, I cursed her naivety.**

"**For fuck's sake Lissa! This pregnancy isn't a good thing, it's a bad thing. A very, **_very _**bad thing." I exclaimed but Lissa was having none of it.**

"**Rose, of course it's a good thing! He will be so pleased!" Screeched Lissa, which of course drew the attention of my fiancé.**

"**Who will be pleased? Rose are you ok?" Dominic asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.**

"**We need to go. NOW."**

"**Why?"**

"**My stomach hurts. **_A lot._**" I lied, and I could see that Dominic didn't buy it.**

"**Rose, tell me now or I'll- "**

"**I'M PREGNANT!"**

**Dominic stared at me with shock. Which soon changed to realization and rage.**

"**Who is the father?" spoke Dominic with unhidden rage.**

**I said nothing.**

"**I SAID WHO'S THE FATHER?" shouted Dominic.**

"**Rose?"**

**I turned. I forgot Lissa was there, watching the whole exchange.**

"**GET OUT VASYA!" **

**Lissa quickly ran out of the bathroom, not before giving me a look of disappointment.**

"**Dimitri Belikov." I whispered.**

"**Dimitri Belikov? Your boss?" questioned Dominic,**

"**Yes."**

"**I knew there was something going on with you, from the moment I walked in on you **_flirting _**with that foreigner. You will pay for what you have done. You and that **_bastard _**will die. Tonight."**

**I gasped and ran outside, ignoring the surprised faces of the other guests, to find my car and to go somewhere where he would never look. For my baby.**

-End of Flashback-

My tears made it impossible to see properly, so I stopped to let myself cry for a while and to wipe the drops of the salt water that had already fallen.

By the way, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm twenty-one, and I am running for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

When my tears stopped running, I looked around to try and identify my surroundings. My eyes landed on a little bakery that was still open by the looks of it and before I fully understood what I was doing, I found myself walking towards it.

The name '_Dent Sucrée' _stood out from all the other shops and apartments in the street I couldn't help but feel like I had been there before. Then I remembered.

Flashback

"**Rose, I hope you don't mess this up, I had to sacrifice a lot of my time to get you this job." My cousin Nora warned. I had always thought she was beautiful and didn't understand why she would want to cover herself up.**

**Nora had shiny, curly black hair, green-grey eyes that always shined, lightly tanned skin and a diamond stud in her straight nose that seemed to accentuate her beauty.**

**I had straightened dark brown hair with natural auburn highlights, dull hazel eyes, a slightly upturned nose that was slightly freckled, slightly darker tanned skin than Nora, four piercings on each ear, and one on my nose that seemed to make me more ugly than usual.**

"**Nora, the worst thing that could happen is for me to sleep with my boss so just… calm yourself." I stated, even though I felt worse than Nora did.**

**We got in Nora's blue Nissan Qashqai and we sat in comfortable silence as she drove us to Belikov Enterprises. I started to think of my family and how my parents never noticed me and always favoured my brothers. Mason had inherited my mom's red hair and blue eyes and was the school clown and he was always there for me whenever I felt down. Key word: **_Was. _**Mason was 23 now and was currently getting ready to marry his long- term girlfriend, Mia Rinaldi and move to Italy, where most of our family resided.**

**Eddie had hazel eyes like mine, light brown hair and slightly tanned skin and at the age of 27, was going to be the youngest reconstructive surgeon in Arizona. Eddie was married to Jill Mastrano, a young heiress and currently had a baby boy on the way and were moving to Phoenix to live closer to Eddie's work.**

**Adrian had emerald green eyes from our maternal grandmother, dark brown hair with a couple of auburn highlights and pale skin with a slight tan. Adrian always found it funny that I was constantly in my family's shadow and he always made it a necessity to discourage me from my budding singing plans. Once he called me an 'ugly whore with no purpose in life' in front of the whole school when he came to visit. Afterwards, I avoided him like the plague till he went back to work. Now at 29, he was married to Sydney Sage with a 3 year old son, Michael Ibrahim and had twins on the way. I never spoke to Adrian since that incident 4 years ago and I knew he had been trying to get in touch with me, but I still hadn't forgiven me for all that he put me through over the years.**

**My mom, Janine Hathaway was a 47 year old Scottish woman with Spanish descent from her mother, Alatea Fuentes and Italian descent from her father **Aloysius Cavelli, a famous musician. Janine had auburn hair and blue-grey eyes and fair skin. She had met my dad, Abe Mazur, when she was 17 and had a secret relationship. A year later, she had fallen pregnant with Adrian and the rest is history.

"Rose? We're here."

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts of my family and got out of the car and watched as Nora drove off.

I turned my head and found myself looking at my prison for the next 6 months.


End file.
